


i only see daylight

by acollectionofdaydreams



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, this is just all soft and tenderness, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofdaydreams/pseuds/acollectionofdaydreams
Summary: Eliot and Quentin have a quiet Christmas morning.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	i only see daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Daylight by Taylor Swift. It's also on my queliot playlist, so I recommend it. Hope you enjoy!

Sunlight was spilling through half closed curtains, warming the small New York bedroom and its two occupants. Muffled sounds of foot traffic and passing cars could be heard from below, but the dull roar of life outside was quieter than usual. It was much too early for anyone to be awake on Christmas Day. Still, Eliot found himself drifting into consciousness.

He opened one eye, then the other, and squinted as he realized he was staring directly into the sun. He’d had _so_ many conversations with Quentin about leaving the curtains open when they went to bed. There was natural light and then there was direct sunlight. The latter was not his preferred way of waking up. 

He wasn’t ready to commit to being awake enough to get up and close them though, so it would just have to be a problem for future him to deal with. Instead, he sighed as he rolled over and away from the offending brightness. His limbs were heavy with sleep and his brain still too fuzzy to think properly about much of anything, but he did smile when he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Quentin was sprawled out on his back with one arm placed on his stomach and the other, the one closest to Eliot, outstretched beside him. He looked ethereal washed in the golden light of the morning sun, too bright or not. All of the little worry and frown lines on his face smoothed into a sweet, serene expression. Eliot loved him all wide eyed and animated, don’t get him wrong, but there was just something about the way Quentin looked when he was asleep. Maybe it was just the intimacy of Eliot being the only one who regularly got to see it. 

His outstretched arm was all the invitation Eliot needed, so he didn’t hesitate to snuggle up to him. Quentin stirred a little as he did, but even in sleep, he didn’t protest. Eliot wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked the other between them as he curled himself around his lithe body. Quentin was the perfect size to be little spoon, and Eliot loved holding him more than he loved most things in life. Sometimes, it still felt nice to be held though. So, he slowly lowered his head onto Quentin’s chest and nuzzled into his sleep soft warmth. Quentin made a quiet little noise of acknowledgement but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he brought his outstretched arm up to wrap it around Eliot and pull him in closer. His fingers trailed lightly down Eliot’s back before coming to rest at his waist. Eliot turned his head just enough to press a kiss right over Quentin’s heart. Then he closed his eyes again.

There would be plenty of time later to wake up slowly, and then all at once, as they remembered all the cleaning they still had to do before Julia, Kady, Fen, and Margo arrived. 

Eliot would get to play one of his favorite roles as he hosted their friends in the apartment that they got to call their very own. Quentin would tease him endlessly about the obnoxious apron he wore while he cooked. Margo would give him a knowing smile, which he would return in kind, because who the hell thought they’d ever make it here. 

After all the gifts had been opened and the fond reminiscing had begun, Julia would notice that it had started to snow. Then when everyone had gone back home, Quentin and Eliot would spend the evening curled under blankets watching the flakes fall against the dark sky outside their window. It would be a Christmas Day to remember for sure.

For now though, he could fall back asleep and know, in his bones, that there were a lifetime of mornings like this still yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you have a wonderful day, whatever you choose to celebrate at this time of year. <3


End file.
